High School Love Story
by Angelalfiction
Summary: Naruto, Sai, dan Sasori. Mereka adalah tiga orang sahabat yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Tapi, masa lalu ke-tiganya membuat kisah percintaan mereka menjadi sangat buruk dan mengikis ikatan persahabatan mereka. Mampukah mereka mempersatukan kembali persahabatan mereka dan mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka? (No Yaoi) RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

High School love Story

Created By : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasoxSaku, SaixIno, NaruxHina.

Summary : Chapter 1: Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk meramal kehidupan percintaan seseorang yang di sentuhnya sehingga dia mendapat julukan 'madame'. Namun satu-satunya kelemahan yang dia miliki adalah, dia tidak bisa meramal kehidupan percintaannya sendiri maupun dengan laki-laki yang menjadi jodohnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, sang Casanova sekolah yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari madame dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya karena menginginkan sebuah mobil edisi terbaru. Apakah Naruto dan Hinata bisa bersatu?

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Casanova

"Madame, bagaimana? Apakah aku dan Sasori-kun berjodoh?"sebuah pertanyaan yang mengebu-gebu pun dikeluarkan oleh seorang perempuan cantik yang saat ini tangannya sedang di sentuh oleh sang 'Madame'.

Saat tangannya menyentuh tangan gadis itu, Hinata pun mulai melihat beberapa-beberapa ingatan tentang masa depan yang muncul di pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun mulai melepaskan tangan itu dan langsung menatap sang gadis.

"Kamu dan Sasori-san tidak berjodoh."

"Heeee? Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Jodohmu akan mendatangimu saat kamu menjadi model, Tayuya-chan."

"Kyaaa! Kamu memang benar-benar seorang peramal, Madame! Aku memang ingin menjadi seorang model." seru sang gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu. Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman sekelasnya yang bahagia.

"Jadi seperti apa ciri-ciri jodohku itu, Madame?"

"Hmm...dia pacar kelima-mu. Seorang photografer."

"Wah...hebat! Thanks ya. Nanti aku bayar deh!"

"Tidak perlu Tayuya-chan."

"Oh begitu? Baiklah! Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama" ucap Hinata dengan kalem sambil kembali duduk dengan rapih di tempatnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Hinata, ada tiga orang pria yang sedang menatapnya tanpa ia sadari. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Naruto, Sasori, dan Sai. Naruto, sang Casanova sekolah hanya bisa menatap sengit Hinata.

"Huh...memangnya dia benar-benar bisa meramal? Palingan dia hanya membual saja. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang percaya dengan kata-katanya." cibir Naruto sambil memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan berfikiran negatif dulu Naruto. Ramalannya itu bukan hanya sekedar bualan loh! Kau tahu kan anak yang bernama Kiba?" Sai pun berjalan mendekati ke arah meja Naruto yang kebetulan berada di depan meja-nya.

"Ngh...iya. Dia si maniak anjing itu kan?"ucap Naruto dengan malas sambil mengambil pulpennya dan menghentak-hentakkan ujungnya ke meja.

"Benar. Waktu itu Kiba bertanya kepada Hinata kapan akan mendapatkan jodoh. Lalu Hinata menyuruhnya bolos pelajaran ke-tiga dan menyuruhnya lagi untuk pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah. Saat Kiba menuruti saran dari Hinata, dia menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Karena menghibur gadis itu, akhirnya mereka jadian. Menarik bukan?" ucap Sai dengan mata blink-blink. Dia memang orang yang sangat suka cerita romantis. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendecih tak suka mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Begini saja, Sai. Jika Naruto masih tidak tertarik, aku ingin melihat apakah Naruto masih tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu setelah aku menawarinya mobil porsche kesayanganku?"ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Cih, aku tidak yakin kau ingin memberikan mobil kesayanganmu dengan gampang seperti itu? Sudahlah, katakan saja apa syarat yang harus kulalui untuk mendapatkan mobilmu?"

"Kencan dengan Hinata dan rebut ciuman pertamanya. Setelah itu kau harus putus dengan dia lalu membuangnya seperti sampah. Mudah bukan untuk seorang casanova?" seringaian Sasori pun tambah melebar. Di tempatnya sekarang, Naruto terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sasori yang menurutnya menguntungkan itu.

"Baiklah. Seperti katamu, aku ini kan seorang casanova! Hehehehehe...akan ku rebut mobilmu!"

"Tapi, Naruto...kau pikir mudah mendekati Hinata? Dia kan seorang peramal."

"Tenang saja, Sai. Aku yakin dia punya kelemahan..."

.

.

.

Malam hari, di apartemen Hinata...

"Nee-san! Nee-san!"

Drap...Drap...Drap...

"Hanabi-chan?! Ada apa? Apa kamu bermimpi buruk?" Hinata pun hanya bisa ngos-ngosan di depan pintu kamar adiknya setelah berlari dari dapur, meninggalkan masakan yang belum ia tata dengan rapih. Sedangkan Hanabi sedang terisak di tempat sambil tetap memanggil nee-sannya dengan lirih. Dengan sigap, Hinata pun segera memeluk sang adik.

"Nee-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Ba-barusan aku mendapat pengelihatan kalau nee-san akan bertemu dengan jodoh nee-san."

"Eh? Bukannya itu berita bagus?"

"Ta-tapi, nee-san juga akan merasakan yang namanya di khianati dan penderitaan yang tak berguna seperti sakit hati. Aku nggak mau nee-san menderita lagi seperti dulu. Apalagi semua penderitaan nee-san dulu aku yang jadi penyebabnya. A-aku hanya..."

"Sst...sudah cukup Hanabi." tangan Hinata pun bergerak mengelus surai milik sang adik.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kalau yang tadi kamu sebutkan itu memang takdir nee-san, biarlah Kami-sama yang mengaturnya." Hinata pun menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum. Mengerti akan arti dari senyuman kakaknya, Hanabi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hanabi-chan lapar tidak? Nee-san sudah masak untuk makan malam loh!"bisik Hinata. Hanabi pun langsung terbelalak.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita makan, nee-chan!"teriaknya girang. Langsung saja Hanabi melesat menuju meja makan, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih duduk di kasur miliknya.

Hinata POV

Selesai makan malam, aku pun mulai membereskan peralatan makanku, lalu aku beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarku. Setibanya di dalam, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk milikku.

Ngomong-ngomong apa jodoh yang Hanabi-chan maksud itu, Naruto-kun ya? So-soalnya hanya dia yang tidak bisa ku baca masa depannya. Dan, dia juga adalah pangeran penyelamatku...

FLASHBACK...

Aku yang sekarang berumur 7 tahun tengah berjalan mencari tempat tinggal untukku berserta Hanabi karena kami tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal yang tetap. Di siang hari yang panas itu, tiba-tiba segerombolan anak laki-laki menghampiriku dan Hanabi lalu mengelilingi kami.

" Hahahaha! Lihat, warna mata-nya aneh!"teriak salah satu dari mereka. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau buta? Eh, tapi dia cantik juga..."

"Jangan tertipu, shota! Mungkin dia nenek sihir yang menjelma jadi anak-anak seperti kita! Makanya warna matanya seperti itu!"

"Kalau dia penyihir pasti dia berbahaya! Hiiii! Pergi sana!"

Dukh...

"Aaww..." erangku kesakitan saat sebuah bola menghantam kepalaku dengan keras. Saat aku melihat ke arah kananku, aku bisa melihat Hanabi-chan menggeram.

"Ha-hanabi-chan tidak perlu di tanggapi..."

"Stop, nee-chan! Meleka ketelaluan!" ucapnya yang langsung mengambil bola itu dan melemparnya ke arah kerumunan anak laki-laki itu.

DUAKH...

"Sialan! Hei, kita balas mereka!"

"Ayo!"

Saat itu aku menutup mataku. Aku sudah terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku selanjutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan angin membelai wajahku. Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, aku bisa melihat warna kuning yang jaraknya sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

"Jangan kurang ajar sama perempuan, ttebayo! Kalau kalian berani, lawan aku!" teriak orang yang ada di depanku.

"Heh, duren! Kau itu hanya satu! Kami ini banyak! Mana kamu pendek! Memangnya bisa..." DHUAKH... Sebelum anak laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, orang yang berada di depanku tadi langsung menyerang anak laki-laki itu dengan kakinya. Anak laki-laki tersebut pun langsung pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan menghina atlet Judo sepertiku, ttebayo!" ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Anak laki-laki yang tadinya menyerang kami pun langsung berlari menjauh saat orang yang muncul di depanku barusan menjatuhkan salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei, aku menyaksikan kejadian ini dari awal ttebayo." ucap pemuda di depanku. Tangannya pun memegang kedua bahu-ku.

"Tidak usah dengarkan mereka, ttebayo! Matamu cantik kok! Kalau ada yang mengejek mata indah-mu itu lagi, panggil saja Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sejak itu, aku mengetahui nama orang yang telah menyelamatkanku...

FLASHBACK OFF...

"Kyaaa! Dia keren sekali dulu!" teriakku histeris. Bisa kurasakan jika wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Semoga kami-sama memberkati kami." ucapku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku untuk masuk ke dalam alam mimpiku.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pagi hari...

"Hei, Naruto! Itu Hinata!" teriak Sai kepada Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja turun dari mobil pun segera menatap ke arah di mana jari Sai menunjuk. Langsung saja Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Hai!" dengan bermodal gaya ala playboy ulung, Naruto pun langsung berhenti di depan Hinata sambil mengusap poninya ke belakang dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata yang tahu bahwa itu Naruto, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah.

"Na-naruto-kun?! Ke-kenapa?" gagap Hinata. Padahal di dalam hati-nya, Hinata kesal sekali karena salah bertanya. 'Kyaaaa! Sialan! Seharusnya aku bertanya ada apa! Bukan kenapa! Kyaaaa!'teriak inner Hinata.

"Eh? Enggak kenapa-napa kok, Hinata-chan. Engh... Istirahat pertama nanti kamu ke atap yah. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku kasih tahu ke kamu. Ehm...jaaa!" Setelah itu, Naruto pun segera berlari menjauh dari Hinata.

'Eh? Sesuatu? Kyaaa! Apa itu?!'teriak inner Hinata. Sementara orang aslinya hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama...

Dengan langkah yang sangat riang, Hinata pun segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana Naruto mengajaknya. Saat melewati kantin, langkahnya pun terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Nee-san!"

"Hanabi-chan? Ada apa?"jawab Hinata cepat-cepat. Mata Hanabi pun menyipit saat mendengar nada suara nee-sannya.

"Hmm...nee-san, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"E-eh? Tidak ada kok Hanabi-chan. Hehehehe..."

"Iya kah? Dari nada bicaramu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal loh nee-san..."Hanabi pun mulai menyudutkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah!"

"Hehehehe...jadi, apa yang ingin nee-san katakan?"

"Aku di panggil Naruto-kun ke atap." ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona. Tanpa Hinata sadari, tangan Hanabi mengepal dengan kuat.

"Nee-san, jauhi Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia itu pria yang ku ceritakan semalam. Dia jodohmu." ucap Hanabi.

"Ta-tapi kan, nee-san sudah katakan semalam...nee-san akan mengikuti takdir nee-san."ucap Hinata pelan. Hanabi pun membelalakan matanya. Kenapa kakaknya itu keras kepala sekali!

"Ya sudah, pokoknya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu karena si pirang itu aku tidak akan peduli! Huh!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hanabi pun segera melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke atap walaupun tidak sesemangat barusan.

.

.

.

"Na-naruto-kun..."

"Eh, Hinata-chan sudah sampai yah? Hehehehe..." Naruto yang sedang berada di pinggir pagar atap sekolah pun segera menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja tiba di atap sekolah.

"A-apa yang ingin Naruto-kun katakan kepadaku?" tanya Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona.

"Hinata-chan, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun membelalakan matanya. Di dalam hatinya, Hinata sebenarnya sedang bersorak dengan bahagia saat ini.

"Eh? E-eto...,"A-aku mau" ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata sambil menundukan wajahnya. Naruto pun menyeringai melihat bahwa tinggal sedikit lagi, mobil porsche milik Sasori akan menjadi miliknya.

"Hinata-chan...coba kau tatap mataku..."ucap Naruto. Hinata pun segera melakukan perintah Naruto. Saat Hinata menatap mata safir milik Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata merasa wajah Naruto semakin dekat ke arahnya.

'Kyaaa! Jangan bilang kalau Naruto-kun ingin menciumku? A-aku belum siap! Kyaaaa!'teriak inner Hinata.

BRUKK...

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Hinata pun reflek mendorong Naruto. Sedangkan yang di dorong hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan.

"Adududududududuh..."

"Eh?! Go-gomen Naruto-kun..." panik Hinata.

"Ahahahaha...tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, mau tidak kencan denganku?"

"Serius Naruto-kun nggak kenapa-napa? Eh? Te-tentu saja aku mau!"jawab Hinata.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa Naruto-kun masih sakit? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS."

"Hehehehe...tidak perlu kok Hinata-chan. Aku ini kan laki-laki yang kuat! Lihat!" Naruto pun langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring dan langsung mengerak-gerakkan punggungnya sebagai bukti kalau dia sudah sehat.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya. Jaaa..."

"Jaaa...hime!"

Setelah Hinata turun dari atap sekolah, Sasori dan Sai yang memang di suruh Naruto untuk bersembunyi pun segera keluar dari Persembunyiannya. Jika di lihat dari wajah keduanya, Sasori dan Sai terlihat seperti ingin menahan tawa mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menggeram kecil melihat wajah keduanya.

"Apa!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Pffft...hahahahahaha! Naruto jungkir balik gara-gara Hinata tidak mau di cium!"ejek Sasori sambil tertawa lepas.

"Urusai, baka!"geram Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang kualitas sang casanova menurun nih? Mana janjimu yang mengatakan jika request dari Sasori bisa terselesaikan dalam sehari?"

"Lihat saja saat kencan nanti! Akan langsung aku putuskan dia setelah ku cium!"

"Ow...seramnya...ahahaha..." ejek Sai.

"Diam kau pucat!"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah...

Naruto pun segera memberes-bereskan barangnya.

'Lihat saja, Hinata Hyuuga! Akan ku balas perbuatanmu yang membuatku di tertawai temanku barusan!'geram Naruto sambil sesekali memasukkan bukunya dengan kasar dan menatap ke arah meja Hinata yang kosong.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Naruto. Baru saja ingin keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba saja handphone Naruto berbunyi.

 _ **From:Hinata**_

 _ **Subject : -**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, maaf hari ini aku**_

 _ **ada janji dengan Hanabi-chan.**_

 _ **Kita kencannya besok saja ya!**_

'Ck, sial!' decakkan kesal pun Naruto lontarkan saat membaca sms dari Hinata. 'Pantas saja mejanya sudah kosong'

.

.

.

Hinata pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Setibanya di kamar, Hinata pun segera melepaskan kontak lensa berwarna hitam miliknya dan menggerai rambutnya yang kini sudah memanjang itu. Setelah berganti baju, Hinata pun segera melemparkan dirinya ke kasur.

'Lihat saja saat kencan nanti! Akan langsung aku putuskan dia setelah ku cium!'

Suara Naruto pun masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto menjadi setega itu padanya?

"Hiks..hiks...Naruto-kun jahat..." isak Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun kembali terngiang dengan kata-kata adiknya sebelum ia ke atap sekolah.

'Ya sudah, pokoknya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu karena si pirang itu aku tidak akan peduli! Huh!'

"Maafkan nee-san, Hanabi-chan..."gumam Hinata yang kini sudah berhenti ter-isak.

"Pokoknya aku harus tahu penyebab Naruto-kun mempermainkanku seperti ini..."

.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata sudah berada di sekolah subuh-subuh. Dia ingin menunggu seseorang yang selalu rajin datang pagi.

"Ohayo, Sai-san."

"Eh, Hinata-san? Tidak biasanya kau datang subuh seperti ini..." ucap Sai sebelum ia menaruh tasnya di meja. Hinata pun berjalan menuju menuju meja Sai dan berhenti di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanya, Hinata-san?"

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan sehingga Naruto-kun menjadikanku pacarnya?"

"E-eh? Hinata-san tahu dari mana?"

"Pembicaraan kalian di atap sesudah aku keluar dari sana." ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sai dengan tajam. Saat itu juga Sai terdiam tak bergeming di tempatnya.

GLEK...'bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?'ucap inner Sai ngeri.

"Be-begini Hinata-san, Naruto mendapat request dari Sasori jika dia berhasil menjadikanmu pacarnya dan menciummu lalu langsung memutuskanmu Naruto akan mendapatkan mobil dari Sasori."jelas Sai.

"Ahahahaha..." tawa Hinata. Sai pun menatap aneh Hinata.'Apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan dirinya?'

"Ahahahaha...ternyata perasaanku hanya seharga mobil yah? Sudah kuduga..."

"Hi-hinata-san, go-gomen..."

"Tidak perlu Sai-san, harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberitahu kebenarannya..." ucap Hinata. Kali ini air mata mengalir di kedua mata Hinata yang langsung membuat Sai tambah merasa bersalah. Setelah itu Hinata langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebelum duduk, Hinata bergumam sesuatu yang masih bisa Sai dengar dengan jelas karena di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua yang sudah tiba di sekolah.

"Padahal, aku sangat mencintainya..."

.

.

.

 _ **From:Hinata**_

 _ **Subject : -**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, ke atap sekolah ya!**_

 _ **Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.**_

'Cih, mentang-mentang sekarang status kami berpacaran dia seenaknya menyuruhku! Tapi, apa yang mau dia katakan yah?' ucap inner Naruto. Awalnya dia malas bergerak. Tapi setelah imajinasinya tentang mobil muncul, dia teringat jika dia harus berbaik hati di depan Hinata.

'Sialan, aku tidak punya pilihan.'ucap inner Naruto lagi sebelum pada akhirnya dia bergerak juga ke atap.

Setibanya di atap, Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit melihat kedua temannya juga berada disini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami berdua mendapatkan pesan dari Hinata. Apa kau juga?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya. Naruto-kun juga."ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju Naruto. Ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Hinata pun berjinjit dan langsung mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya. Awalnya Naruto kaget, namun setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya dia mencoba membalas ciuman Hinata. 'Ternyata bibirnya lembut juga' gumam Naruto.

Merasa cukup, Hinata pun segera mendorong Naruto agar menjauh dari-nya. Naruto pun kaget dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya sekarang.

" apa ciuman itu sudah cukup? Sasori-san?"

"E-eh, apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sasori-san. Apa ciuman ini masih kurang?"

"Ehm, su-sudah."

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri hubungan kita Naruto-kun. Aku cukup senang bisa menjadi pacarmu walau hanya sehari." ucap Hinata datar. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, akhirnya Hinata langsung pergi berlari keluar dari atap, meninggalkan ketiga pria yang termenung menatap kepergiannya.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia seperti tahu request dari Sasori?" gumam Naruto.

"Dia bilang..."

BRUAKH...

Baru saja Sai ingin menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorongnya ke tembok, dan mencekiknya.

"Jangan bilang kau yang memberi tahu dia! Aku itu tidak butuh bantuanmu sialan!"

"Naruto, lepaskan Sai!" Sasori yang melihat Sai hampir kehilangan napas pun segera bergerak ke arah Naruto. BUAKH... Dan menonjok wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan, baka. Kau bisa membunuhnya." desis Sasori.

"Tapi, dia mengacaukan rencanaku, Sasori!"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, Naruto! Sai, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa sikap Hinata seperti itu?" Sasori pun segera membantu Sai berdiri.

"Te-tentu Sasori. Dia berkata bahwa dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kita di atap kemarin."

Setelah Sai menjelaskannya, keadaan di tempat itu pun menjadi sunyi.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Setelah kejadian di atap, aku pun segera kembali ke kelas. Setibanya di dalam, aku melihat Hinata yang menatapku sekilas, lalu tatapannya kembali ke arah buku yang sedang ia baca.

Deg...Deg...

Tangan kiri-ku pun langsung menyentuh dada kiriku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat nyeri? Bukannya aku memang menginginkan ini? Seperti janjinya, Sasori pun memberikanku kunci mobilnya. Setelah duduk, aku pun menatap kunci mobil milik Sasori.

Rasanya aneh...

Aku melihat kunci mobil ini, namun pikiranku melayang saat Hinata tiba-tiba menciumku. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi kami sudah saling melumat bibir. Bibir Hinata itu lembut sekali...

Gah! Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu! Aku kan sudah menemukan wanita yang ku sukai! Lupakan Hinata, Naruto! Kau harus berusaha mencari gadis kecil yang waktu itu kau selamatkan! Lupakan bibir lembut itu! Jangan sampai bibir itu membuatmu lupa dengan mata indah milik seorang gadis kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, Naruto! Mata indah yang menyerupai mutiara itu, walaupun aku sudah tidak mengenali wajahnya dan yang lebih parahnya, aku belum berkenalan dengan gadis kecil itu!

Akhirnya karena guru yang akan mengajar kami tidak juga datang, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas dan beranjak menuju UKS untuk tidur siang disana.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

High School Love Story

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasoxSaku, SaixIno, NaruxHina

Summary : Chapter 2 : Sai dan Ino. Sai mempunyai julukan sebagai 'prince charming' dikarenakan pembawaannya yang ramah dan juga dia merupakan tipe yang murah senyum. Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis misterius yang hobi memfoto tampak menyukai Sai. Apakah mereka berdua bisa bersatu?

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Prince Charming

Sekolah ini tak pernah absen dengan yang namanya cowo ganteng. Tapi, apakah semua cowo ganteng memiliki sifat seperti Sai? Pasti sangat jarang tentunya. Dengan pembawaannya yang ramah dan wajah yang rupawan, Sai pun mendapat julukan Prince Charming dari para fans-nya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa! I-itu Sai-sama!"

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Dan inilah yang harus di lalui sang Prince Charming. Memang karena pada dasarnya Sai memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai boyband, sejibun fans-nya pun selalu rela berdesak-desakan demi melihatnya.

"Pagi ini ramai sekali yah..." gumam Sai sambil menatap wanita maupun pria yang berjejer mengelilingi mobil yang ia tumpangi saat ini. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Naruto merasa nyawanya akan hilang mengingat hampir setiap harinya ia terlambat.

"Hah...bagaimana ini ttebayo?! Mobilku tidak bisa bergerak!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil memukul stirnya berkali-kali.

"M-maaf Naruto, karena fansku mobilmu jadi tidak bisa bergerak ..."

"Hei...jangan merasa bersalah dattebayo! Kau ini adikku, jangan sungkan padaku, ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Sai.

Di luar mobil, entah kenapa fans-fans Sai yang tadinya menutupi mobil Naruto kini tertata dengan rapi. Melihat seseorang berjalan menuju mobilnya, Naruto pun segera membuka kaca pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, Sasori! Hehehehe...terima kasih, ttebayo!" teriak Naruto. Sasori pun segera berdiri di depan pintu mobil Naruto.

"Heh, anak buahmu bertambah yah Sasori-san?" tanya Sai. Sedangkan Sasori menunjukkan devil smirk miliknya sambil menyender di pintu mobil Naruto.

"Kau pikir tidak ada yang mau masuk ke dalam genk milikku?" Desis Sasori sambil menatap tajam Sai. Sedangkan yang di tatap pun hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai balasan.

"Hahahaha...sudahlah, sekarang aku harus datang ke sekolah cepat-cepat, baru kalian bisa melanjutkan permasalahan kalian di kelas nanti ttebayo." tawa hambar Naruto. Sasori pun segera masuk ke belakang mobil Naruto dan memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau! Hush...hush...! Kau sudah punya mobil sendiri ttebayo! Lamborgini pula!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil mendorong dorong Sasori supaya keluar dari mobilnya. Namun, Sasori tetap bersikukuh dan tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali di dalam mobil Naruto.

"Masalah gitu?" jawab Sasori datar. Naruto pun langsung mendelik tak suka pada Sasori.

"Hei, raut wajahmu mengingatkanku kepada teme si pantat ayam teman satu group boybandnya Sai tauk!"

"Heh, jika kau menghawatirkan mobilku, tenang saja Naruto. Anak buahku yang membawakannya untukku." ucap Sasori lagi, kali ini dengan seringaian yang membuat Nauto kesal sekali melihatnya. Melihat kakak beserta teman kakaknya tidak mungkin menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka dalam waktu yang sebentar, Sai pun segera menekan klakson mobil Naruto.

TIIINN...TIIINN...TIINN...

"Gyyaaa!" teriak Naruto histeris. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menunjukan raut wajah kagetnya dari matanya yang membulat.

"Nah, jika kalian sudah selesai, bisa tidak kita mementingkan terlebih dahulu bel masuk yang akan berbunyi 30 detik lagi?" ucap Sai yang langsung membuat Naruto tersadar dan wajahnya pun memucat.

"Naruto-nii, kau tidak lupa kan dengan perkataan kaa-san di rumah?" gumam Sai.

"M-mati aku, dattebayo..." keluh Naruto. Detik berikutnya, mobil Naruto pun segera melesat dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam.

.

.

.

Di ruang BK...

BRAK... Morino pun segera menghantamkan kedua tangannya di mejanya. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari tiga orang murid yang melanggar jam masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Sai!"

"I-iya pak..."

"Kenapa kamu terlambat? Apa karena kakakmu? Soalnya yang aku tahu kau selalu datang setiap pagi!" ucap Morino sambil menatap dengan galak ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu pun langsung merinding dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan memohon belas kashian. Merasa tersentuh, akhirnya Sai pun menghela napasnya dengan pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Morino.

"Maaf pak. Kakakku justru mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengantarkan aku ke studio terlebih dahulu sebelum kami berangkat ke sekolah. Ini sepenuhnya salahku." jelas Sai.

"Apakah itu benar, Naruto?"

"B-benar, Ibiki-sensei..."

"Lalu..." mata Morino pun segera menatap Sasori yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Akasuna Sasori. Apa kau tahu jika orang tuamu pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Aku tahu."

"Bersikaplah dengan baik. Apa kau mau mencoreng nama baik kedua orang tuamu? Dari mereka berdua, kaulah murid paling bermasalah di sekolah ini! Lihatlah daftar kenakalanmu!"

BRAK... Morino pun membanting dengan kasar lacinya, lalu ia mengangkat dengan tinggi kertas-kertas yang bisa di bilang sangat tebal itu. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya berdecak kagum.

"Lihat! Ada 110 lembar untuk setengah semester!" teriak Morino. Dia pun akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, selaku guru BK dan juga wali kelas kalian, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk kalian...tolong bersihkan gudang di belakang sekolah ini. Sedangkan Sai, kau boleh masuk ke kelas sekarang juga."

"Terima kasih Sensei..." ucap Sai lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Ino POV...

Baiklah, ini kesempatanku...

"S-sai-san, kumohon terimalah bekal buatanku!" ucapku keras-keras sambil menundukkan kedua kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, bekal yang ku genggam terasa seperti di tarik...

"Ehm... Ino-san, apa kau benar-benar ingin memberikannya padaku?"ucap Sai. Aku pun segera menatapnya dan mataku membulat dengan sempurna.

Aku menggenggam bekal itu dengan erat sangking gugupnya sampai-sampai Sai tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku. Ugh... Ini memalukan...

"Eh?! T-tentu saja!" jawabku kelabakan yang langsung kulepaskan begitu saja. Sai pun menerima bekal buatanku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya..." ucap Sai lalu ia segera berjalan ke arah yang aku ketahui menuju ke kelasnya.

Aku pun langsung berteriak bahagia walalupun itu hanya bisa ku lakukan dalam imaginerku karena aku sedang berdiri di depan ruang BK. Setelah selesai, aku pun segera kembali ke kelasku.

Pelajaran pagi ini pun terasa jauh lebih nyaman karena hatiku tengah berbunga-bunga sehingga pelajaran Kimia bisa ku lalui dengan cepat. Tak terasa, bel istirahat pun sudah berdering.

"Ino, ayo ke kantin." sahabatku, Gaara kini mengajakku menuju kantin dan aku menurutinya.

Baru saja aku memasuki kantin, di sini sudah ada kerumunan yang aku ketahui sebagai fans-fans Sai. Dan di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, Sai, Naruto dan Sasori sedang duduk dan berbicara seakan kami semua tidak ada di sini. Aku pun segera menyelip kerumunan itu untuk mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Beres..." ucap Sasori sambil menutup handphonenya. Naruto pun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Yayaya...walaupun aku masih kesal padamu, tapi terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama."

Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasori pun saling melemparkan cengiran mereka dan mereka pun langsung ber-tos-ria. Sai yang duduk dengan kalem pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengucapkan 'itadakimasu'.

"Jadi, kau menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menggantikanmu membersihkan gudang, Sasori-san?"tanya Sai sebelum ia memakan bekal buatan Ino.

"Tentu saja. Apa gunanya jadi anak buah jika bosnya menderita?"

"Hei, hei, curangnya kau Sai! Aku mau onigirinya dong!" Naruto yang melihat Sai akan memakan bekalnya pun langsung mengambil dengan tangan salah satu dari onigiri buatan Ino dan menelannya.

"Woah! Ini enak loh! Sasori, kau harus makan ini!"

"Ehm? Buatan fans?" Sasori pun memandang jijik onigiri yang berada di dalamnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu! Kalau mau jangan gengsi dong!" sebal melihat temannya mulai tsundere lagi, akhirnya Naruto pun segera mengambil salah satu onigiri tersebut dengan menggunakan tangannya dan saat Sasori ingin berbicara, Naruto pun segera menyumpal mulut Sasori dengan onigiri tersebut.

"Mmmph!" Awalnya Sasori ingin memuntahkannya. Tapi, saat salah satu nasinya menyentuh lidah Sasori, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasori mematung. Membuat Naruto menjadi panik.

"Sa-sasori, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka? Hei, jawab! Aku khawatir baka!"

GLEK...

"E-enak..."

"Apa?"

"Naruto, onigiri itu enak..." ucap Sasori yang langsung merebut onigiri itu dari tangan Naruto. Sasori pun langsung memasukkan onigiri itu banyak-banyak dalam mulutnya sehingga pipinya menggembul. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia juga merebut onigiri itu dari tangan Sasori dan memasukkannya banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya sehingga pipinya juga menggembul,

"Uah...onigiri ini enak sekali Sai..." gumam keduanya yang memakan bekal buatan Ino sambil membelakangi Sai. Sai pun tersenyum lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil bekal itu cepat-cepat.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang memakan ini." ucap Sai yang langsung memakan onigiri buatan Ino yang kini tinggal bersisa satu padahal sebelumnya ada lima belas onigiri di dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Memang enak..." gumam Sai sambil mengunyah onigiri itu. Di belakangnya, Sasori dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap lapar Sai yang memakan onigiri tersebut dengan khidmat.

"Ka-kami mau juga...Sai..." keluh keduanya yang langsung pundung di pojokan.

Dari kejauhan, Ino yang menyaksikannya secara langsung pun hanya bisa bersemu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Soalnya, yang ketiga pangeran itu makan adalah onigiri buatannya, yang sebenarnya ia buat untuk pangerannya, Sai. Tapi...

'T-tak apalah...asal Sai-san sudah mencicipi satu onigiri buatanku...'gumam Ino yang masih memperhatikan Sai yang sedang mengunyah onigiri buatannya.

.

.

.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

"Sai, ayo cepat! Kita harus segera masuk ke mobilku!" teriak Naruto. Sai pun hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Di sebelah kirinya, Sasori hanya mengikuti keduanya sambil terfokus pada gadget yang selalu menempel di kedua tangannya.

"Dari arah timur, fansmu sudah di blokir anak buahku. Engh...tampaknya ada yang misinya gagal..."

"Ada apa Sasori?" sahut Naruto. Sasori pun melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Da-dari arah selatan lolos. Berarti itu...ada di depan..." gumam Sasori. Ketiganya pun langsung menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Jadi maksudmu..."

DRAP...DRAP... DRAP..

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, di depan mereka ada segerombolan wanita yang meneriakan nama 'Sai'. Ketiganya pun langsung pucat pasi di tempat.

"Tamat sudah..." gumam ketiganya yang pasrah karena sudah tidak ada jalan lain untuk kabur dari gedung sekolah itu.

Ino POV

Di lorong itu, sebenarnya aku ada. Tapi, aku berada di belakang gerombolan yang berusaha mendapatkan tanda tangan Sai mengingat dia adalah artis.

JPRET...

Aku pun mengabadikan moment Sai bersama fansnya dengan menggunakan kamera. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang photografer. Maka dari itu, kamera selalu ku bawa kemana-mana. Selesai men-stalker orang yang aku suka, aku pun segera berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"I-ino-san!"

Aku pun berjengit saat suara teriakkan itu menggema di telingaku. Saat aku membalikkan badanku, kulihat sosok Sai yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku pun merona hebat saat ku tahu kalau aku tidak salah mendengar dan melihat. Baru saja aku ingin berjalan menuju Sai, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang mencengkram lenganku dengan erat sehingga aku tidak bisa berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Ino, ayo pulang." ucap Gaara. Aku pun lagi-lagi menurutinya dan segera menatap Sai sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku mengikuti langkah sahabatku untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sai POV

Tanganku terasa kaku saat aku melihat Ino dan sahabatnya menghiraukan lambaian tanganku dan mereka langsung menjauhiku. Ada apa ini?

PLUK...

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku perlahan. Aku pun segera menatap orang yang tengah menepuk bahuku itu.

"Sai, aku tahu kau menyukainya. Apa aku benar?" ucap Naruto. Aku pun shock mendengarnya.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu, Naruto?"

"Hahahaha... Tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Tapi...menurut kabar angin dia adalah gadis yang misterius. Hati-hati dengan dia Sai." aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba Sasori pun menghampiriku.

"Kau juga patut mencurigai sahabatnya. Coba kau fikir, persahabatan antar lawan jenis pasti berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling jatuh cinta bukan?" ucap Sasori. Aku pun terdiam di tempat.

Dari kelas sepuluh...kenapa aku baru sadar jika Ino mempunyai sahabat seorang pria? Aku tahu aku ini pengecut karena hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan dan tentu saja untuk melindunginya agar fansku tidak membencinya. Tapi... Tetap saja, aku ingin agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

Gaara POV

"Nak Gaara, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan Ino pulang." ucap paman Inoichi. Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya kondisi Ino semakin kritis, Gaara. Tolong, jaga dia untuk sebentar lagi. Paman mohon!" kemudian kata-kata paman Inoichi selanjutnya membuat kedua mataku melebar.

"Apa maksud paman? Bukankah paman bilang kondisi Ino akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak terlalu capek?" tanganku pun bergetar. Entah kenapa firasatku menjadi buruk. Paman Inoichi pun membisikan aku sesuatu. Setelah selesai, aku pun menganggukan lagi kepalaku.

"M-maafkan paman, Gaara. Tolong, sebentar lagi saja..." ucap paman Inoichi. Setelah itu, aku pun langsung pamit untuk kembali ke rumah. Di perjalanan, aku pun kembali memikirkan perkataan paman Inoichi.

'Maaf nak, tolong bilang ke orang tuamu, aku membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan putriku. Aku tak yakin jika dia menginginkan ini. Dan, aku hanya ingin dia mempunyai waktu yang bahagia sekarang. Karena, aku takut dengan kondisinya yang sekarang apapun bisa terjadi. Tetapi, laki-laki yang ku percaya untuk melindunginya sekarang ini hanya kamu. Paman mohon Gaara.'

KLANG...

Aku pun menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi kakiku dan kerikil itu menghantam tiang listrik.

Kenapa harus batal?

Aku tahu, Ino hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Tetapi, bisakah aku mendapatkan lebih dari itu? Tak bisakah aku berpacaran dengannya?

Tetapi mendengar kata-kata paman Inoichi barusan, aku pun langsung terdiam. Aku tahu jika sejak kecil Ino mempunyai penyakit paru-paru basah. Tapi, apakah kondisinya separah itu?

"Hai, kau sahabat Ino bukan?" saat merenung, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan memakai kacamata hitam dengan jaket yang tudungnya menutupi kepalanya menghampiriku. Rasanya aku mengenalnya...

"Hai, aku Namikaze Sai."

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" akupun menatapnya sinis. Oh iya, aku lupa jika aku memiliki saingan...

"Hahahaha...tidak perlu menatapku sinis seperti itu. Aku bukan penjahat kok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabar Ino saja-..."

BRAK...

Akupun menonjok dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Matanya agak sedikit terkejut saat aku melakukannya.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Dia bukan urusanmu."ucapku dingin.

"Aku menyukainya. Maka dari itu dia menjadi urusanku." tatapannya pun berubah dingin. Kami saling tatap sebelum aku menghiraukan tatapannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah. Tapi, yang tak kusangka, dia menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja." jawabku. Setelah merasakan genggaman tangannya padaku melonggar, aku pun menghentakkan tanganku lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Maka dari itu dia bukan urusanmu, tapi dia urusanku."

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku pun kembali mengantar Ino. Namun, lagi-lagi dia membawakan bekal untuk Sai. Setibanya Sai di sekolah, Ino menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tahu tujuannya kemana. Yaitu menemui Sai. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan benar saja, dia pergi menemui Sai untuk memberikan bekal itu. Saat Sai menerima bekal itu, wajahnya pun menatapku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Saat itu juga dia menolak pemberian Ino. Bisa ku lihat wajah Ino berubah menjadi murung. Di satu sisi, aku merasa senang jika Sai mengerti ucapanku semalam. Tapi disisi lain, hatiku mencelos saat Sai pergi, aku melihat Ino menangis karena bekal buatannya tidak di terima Sai.

"UHUK...UHUK...UHUK..." tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Ino terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Aku pun langsung mendekatinya. Namun saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya, dia langsung pingsan di hadapanku. Aku pun panik. Kepanikanku bertambah saat aku melihat tangan yang tadi Ino pakai untuk menutup mulutnya, kini bersimbah darah. Apakah penyakitnya bertambah parah?

Di dalam kepanikan itu, aku pun memeluk Ino sangking khawatirnya. Dan tak lama kemudian tanganku bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan kakiku segera berlari menuju UKS.

.

.

.

Di UKS...

Gaara hanya bisa menatap sendu gadis yang selama ini bersamanya. Tangannya pun bergerak membelai surai keemasan milik Ino.

"Kenapa..." gumam Gaara.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

FLASHBACK...

BRAK...

"Sensei, bisakah kau memeriksa Ino?" teriak Gaara. Hatinya berdegup kencang tatkala melihat wajah Ino yang semakin pucat. Setelah meletakan Ino di kasur pasien, sang sensei yang kebetulan seorang pensiunan dokter itu pun segera memeriksa Ino. Setelah sang sensei selesai memeriksa Ino, Sarutobi Hiruzen pun segera memberikan tatapan perihatin kepada Gaara.

"Nak, apa kau tahu jika gadis ini tidak pernah meminum obatnya?"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu Hiruzen-sensei?" Gaara menatap sang sensei dengan tidak percaya.

"Setelah ku periksa, deru napas gadis ini sangat berat. Kupikir pasti dia tidak pernah meminum obatnya. Dari gejalanya, dia mengidap penyakit paru-paru basah. Benar?" ucap Hiruzen. Gaara pun mengangguk lemas.

"Kutinggal sebentar ya." Hiruzen-sensei pun segera meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

Normal POV...

Di dalam pikirannya yang saat ini berkecamuk, Gaara pun tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"Engh..." lenguh Ino yang membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Gaara yang menyadari jika Ino sudah siuman pun segera berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kepalamu terasa sakit?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pun segera keluar dari mulut Gaara. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Ino yang menatapnya sendu.

'Gaara sangat memperhatikanku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.' ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Gaara..."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak meminum obatku selama ini?" Ino pun segera menatap Gaara yang menganggukan kepalanya. Ino kini merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Ayahmu sangat menghawatirkanmu..."

Mendengar kata-kata Gaara entah kenapa membuat tangis Ino mendadak pecah.

"Hiks... Kau mau tahu penyebabnya? Itu semua kulakukan agar perjodohan kita batal! Ma-maaf Gaara... Hiks... Walaupun kau sahabatku, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimamu..."

PLAK...

Mata Ino terbelalak saat Ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kenapa kau harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri untuk menolaknya?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan padaku jika kau tidak menyukainya?!"

"Itu semua kulakukan karena kau sahabatku, Gaara. Kalaupun aku mengatakan secara terang-terangan dulu, mungkin sekarang kita tidak bisa sedekat ini. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja."

Greb...

Gaara pun segera memeluk Ino.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi, Ino. Kau membuatku khawatir saja." ucap Gaara sendu. Akhirnya Ino pun segera membalas pelukan Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara..."

.

.

.

JDERR...

Suara petirpun membahana di sekitar perumahan Konoha yang elit itu. Di sebuah kamar yang gelap, seorang anak dengan rambut klimis gelap sedang mengingau tidak jelas. Badannya sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti bergetar. Ia terus-menerus bergerak gelisah.

"Ti-tidak! Tou-sanku bukan orang yang seperti itu!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras.

CKLEK...

Karena teriakan Sai sangat keras, Minato, Kushina, beserta Naruto dan Sasori segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sai dengan perasaan khawatir yang tercetak dengan jelas di wajah mereka. Minato yang masuk paling pertama pun segera mengguncang tubuh Sai.

"Sai, bangun!" teriak Minato. Segera saja Sai terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menarik napas yang sangat panjang, Kushina pun berinisiatif mengambilkan air putih yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Sai. Setelah menerimanya, Sai langsung meneguk habis air putih itu sampai tandas.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Grep... Sai pun segera memeluk Kushina.

"Hosh... Kaa-san, aku bermimpi tentang Tou-san kandungku lagi. Aku takut...aku mengingat bagaimana aku di pukuli pegawai perusahaan Tou-san karena mereka membenci Tou-sanku. Dan mereka juga membunuh Tou-sanku dengan sadis." ucap Sai dengan pandangan yang kosong. Kuahina pun segera membalas pelukan Sai. Sedangkan Minato mengusap kepala Sai.

"Sai, ingat! Sekarang namamu Namikaze Sai. Bukan Shimura Sai lagi. Tidak akan ada orang yang memukulimu lagi." ucap Minato.

"Baiklah, ttebayo! Karena Sai sudah tenang, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan monopoly-nya lagi?" dengan cengiran khas-nya, Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk membuat suasana tidak terlalu tegang seperti ini. Namun tampaknya Kushina tidak setuju.

BUAKH...

Tangan Kushina yang sedang memeluk Sai itu pun segera berganti untuk menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya perihatin dengan saudaramu! Bukannya malah mengalihkan perhatian kami!" teriak Kushina sangar.

"Kaa-san..."

"Eh, kenapa Sai-kun?"

"Mungkin ucapan Naruto-nii ada benarnya. Ayo, aku ingin bergabung." ucap Sai. Kushina pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sai, saat itu juga Sai turun dari kasurnya, namun sekilas dia melihat ada Sasori di kamarnya.

"Sasori? Kok kamu disini?" tanya Sai heran. Sasori pun mengendikan bahunya.

"Bukannya aku sudah sering menginap disini? Lagipula hari ini orang tuaku sedang keluar negeri. Aku tidak mau berada di rumah yang seperti kuburan itu. Makanya aku menginap disini." ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan permainan monopoly kita!" teriak Minato. Saat itu juga, keluarga Namikaze itu langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu dengan Sasori yang mengekor dari belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Sai POV

ZRASS...

Air shower hangat itu pun kini menerpa tubuhku. Hatiku selalu berkecamuk tatkala aku memikirkan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku tiap malam itu. Ayahku, Shimura Danzo pengusaha tekstil terpandang di Jepang sebelum pada akhirnya aksi bejatnya diketahui oleh publik karena membunuh pegawai yang tidak menerima bekerja seumur hidup dengan gaji kecil.

Minato, kushina, Naruto...

Entah kenapa saat aku melihat mereka bertiga, aku selalu tersenyum. Keluarga Namikaze sangat harmonis dan aku bahagia menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Dan tentang Naruto-nii dia hanya akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya jika kami sedang bersama Sasori atau jika kami sedang berada dirumah. Sisanya... Dia akan merubah sifatnya menjadi arrogant karena ia tidak mau sepertiku yang selalu dikerumuni wanita. Ia benci wanita yang selalu mencari eksistensi. Dan ia terlalu fokus mencari gadis kecil impiannya. Dasar Naruto-nii baka.

Yamanaka Ino...

DEG!

Entah kenapa darahku berdesir saat nama itu muncul dalam pikiranku. Ino, dia adalah gadis yang berbeda dari fans-fansku yang lain. Jika gadis-gadis yang lain ingin menatapku dari dekat, dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menatapku dari jauh dan mengabadikanku dengan kamera yang selalu ia bawa. Awalnya kupikir dia adalah paparazzi, tapi lama-kelamaan sifatnya yang aneh itu justru membuatku sangat penasaran padanya. Dan menurut Sasori, sifatku itu menandakan jika aku menyukainya. Apakah itu benar?

CKLEK...

Setelah mengunci pintu depan rumah, aku pun berjalan dari rumah menuju studio terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan teman satu group boybandku. Jalanan di didepanku masih terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, ini kan baru jam 3 pagi.

"Halo manager." sapaku kepada manager boybandku, Sarutobi Kurenai.

"Ckckck...kau ini. Ayo masuk Sai." aku pun mengangguk paham lalu mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Di dalam sana terlihatlah satu-satu temanku yang selalu menjalani aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Di boyband ini, hanya akulah satu-satunya yang tidak mau tinggal di rumah dinas kami. Aku lebih memilih datang subuh-subuh lalu latihan bersama.

"Hai Sai!" sapa Uchiha Itachi padaku. Dia terlihat sibuk di dapur tepat di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Itachi adalah koki terhebat di boyband kami. Maka dari itu dialah yang selalu memasak untuk kami.

"Yo Sai!" sapa Kakashi. Yap, Kakashi Hatake. Diantara semua personil, dialah yang paling tua. Namun sampai saat ini, Kakashi tetaplah orang yang paling banyak mempunyai fans.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...

"Halo Saii!" sapa Yagura dan Uzumaki Menma. Yahh...dan mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling energik dalam boyband kami. Menma memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dan mata hitam sedangkan Yagura memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda dan mata berwarna ungu tua. Hmm...mengenai jahitan di pipi sebelah kiri Yagura, sebenarnya itu hanya make up. Katanya sih biar terlihat keren. Ada-ada saja.

"Hn...kapan kau datang? Hosh...hosh..." dan satu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah orang yang paling suka olahraga di pagi hari. Treadmill akan selalu terisi olehnya.

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul..."

TAK...TAK...TAK...TAK...TAK...TAK...TAK...TAK...

Uchiha Itachi pun menaruh piring-piring berisi makanan yang sudah ia masak. Sedangkan Kurenai-san hanya bisa menarik napas pelan karena pembicaraannya terpotong.

"Silahkan di cicipi!" teriaknya bangga. Setelah Itachi duduk disebelahku, Kurenai-san pun tampak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jadi anak-anak, kurasa kalian sudah mengetahui hal ini. Banyak media massa yang mengomentari boyband kita terutama untuk Sasuke, Yagura, dan Menma. Mereka berkomentar bahwa kalian adalah artis yang tidak berpendidikan mengingat kalian hanya melakukan home schooling. Sekarang aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk kalian bertiga. Kalian mau bersekolah dimana?" ucap Kurenai. Ketiga orang tersebut tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya menma mengangkat tangannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak satu sekolah dengan Sai saja?" ucap Menma. Yagura pun berdecih kesal.

"Cih, media massa itu...memang apa salahnya home schooling?" keluhnya. Tiba-tiba Itachi terbahak-bahak di tempat.

"Hahaha... Makanya jangan menjadi artis di usia muda. Mapanlah dulu sepertiku dan Kakashi-san. Betul kan Kakashi?" ucap Itachi. Wajah Kakashi pun mengerut.

"Aku tidak mau disamakan denganmu." ucap Kakashi datar.

"Hn, jangan mau di samakan olehnya Kakashi. Walau kau paling tua tapi fansmu lebih banyak dari kami semua. Itachi-nii? Bahkan kami yang muda lebih populer dari dia." ucap Sasuke juga dengan datar. Itachi langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berlari menuju sudut ruangan lalu pundung di tempat.

"Huhuhu...dasar adik durhaka!" teriak Itachi. Duo Yagura-Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan Kurenai-san hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian bertiga mau bersekolah di tempatnya Sai?" tanya Kurenai. Sasuke, Menma, dan Yagura pun mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau jadi lebih gampang memantau kami?" ucap Yagura. Kurenai pun mengangguk.

"Hmm...sudah di tentukan jika kalian akan bersekolah di tempat Sai. Kalian akan masuk ke sekolah itu pada saat semester genap. Hm...mungkin itu saja." ucap Kurenai. Baru saja Ia akan bangkit berdiri, Yagura pun melancarkan protesnya.

"Jadi, hanya itu? Kapan kita tampil? Enggak ada info-nya nih?" teriak Yagura. Kurenai pun tersenyum.

"Tunggu kalian bersekolah dulu." ucap Kurenai. Yagura mendecih kesal.

"Arrgh... Menma ayo lanjut main ps. Ku pikir pengumuman manggung." ucap Yagura. Menma pun mengangguk.

"Yap, kami pergi duluan." ucap Menma.

"Sai, kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tiba-tiba Kakashi-san berbicara padaku. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan senyuman sebelum berbicara padanya.

"Tentu saja sekarang Kakashi-san."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku punya kaki dan badanku sangat sehat hari ini."

"Oh." jawab Kakashi.

"Semuanya, aku pergi."

"Hati-hati Sai!" ucap semuanya. Aku pun tersenyum pada mereka sebelum keluar dari rumah dinas kami.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, saat itu keadaan sekolah sangat sepi. Namun saat memasuki kelas, aku tersentak kaget karena ada suara yang memanggilku. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis peramal yang sedang Naruto-nii dekati.

"Ohayo, Sai-san"

Mendengar suaranya entah kenapa perasaanku mendadak buruk seperti ini.

.

.

.

BRUAKH…

Sudah kuduga Naruto-nii pasti akan marah sepeti ini. Ini semua salahku. Aku bahkan tidak berhak menepis tangannya yang saat ini sedang mencekik leherku.

"Jangan bilang kau yang memberitahu dia! Aku itu tidak butuh bantuanmu sialan!" teriak Naruto-nii kesal.

"Naruto, lepaskan Sai!" teriak Sasori. Huh, baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya membelaku.

BUAKH…

Sasori pun menonjok Naruto-nii.

"Hentikan baka. Kau bisa membunuhnya." bela Sasori. Awalnya Naruto-nii menolak. Namun setelah Sasori meyakinkannya, akhirnya dia mengijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi selesai aku menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto-nii langsung melepaskan cekikannya padaku dan melengos pergi meninggalkan kami.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun!"

Suara itu… bukankah itu Ino-san?

"Ino-san, ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia pun berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya. Aku pun melihat ke sekeliling lorong kami. Tidak biasanya Gaara tidak memantau Ino-san. Mungkin ini kesempatanku…

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat. Ino-san pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sampai jumpa di depan gerbang sekolah Sai-san!"ucapnya. Ino-san pun segera meninggalkanku. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi lagi.

Dan…ternyata firasatku tidak salah…

Aku dan Ino-san pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino-san.

"Hai putriku yang cantik! Siapa yang mengantarmu hari-… KAU!"

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat siapa pria tua yang sedang mengelus kepala Ino-san. dia…

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Shimura Sai. Kau, anak terkutuk Danzo!"teriaknya dengan kencang.

Entah kenapa mendadak kepalaku mengalami flashback yang sangat panjang. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengingat kejadian dimana aku di pukuli. Dia, salah satu pegawai tou-san yang memukuliku!

"Tou-san, ada apa?"

"Ino, menjauhlah darinya. Anak ini mempunyai keluarga pembunuh."

"Apa maksudmu, tou-san?"

Aku pun menunduk…aku tahu apa yang mau dia katakan kepada Ino-san.

Tidak…

Ini buruk!

"Ayahnya adalah pembunuh ibumu, Ino."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"I-Ino-san…"

Tanganku berusaha menggapainya. Namun dia langsung menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"Pergi…

pembunuh!"

JLEB…

Tubuhku mendadak membeku saat aku merasa nyeri di dada sebelah kiri-ku. Baiklah, ku akui hari ini adalah hari terburukku. Naruto-nii marah kepadaku. Tapi… kenapa Ino-san juga marah kepadaku? Kenapa?! Kami-sama, apakah kamu mencoba mempermainkanku?!

Kau boleh membuat Naruto-nii marah kepadaku. Tapi jangan Ino-san yang marah kepadaku. Aku menyukainya. Kau dengar,

AKU MENYUKAINYA!

BUKH…

Kuhantamkan tangan kananku ke tembok. Sungguh, aku menyesal telah lahir lebih dahulu sebagai Shimura!

"Hiks…Hiks…rrrgaaarrghh!"

Belum cukupkah kau memberiku mimpi buruk setiap harinya?! Belum cukupkah penderitaanku yang harus selalu di benci?!

Kurasa… ini saatnya aku mengakhiri hidupku. Kalian senang bukan aku mati para pegawai ayahku? Naruto-nii apa kau memaafkanku jika aku mati?

Dengan tangan yang begetar, aku pun mengambil penggaris besi milikku. Sudut penggaris tersebut ku arahkan ke urat nadiku.

"SAIII!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehehe…. Angel is come back! Rasanya sudah lama tidak mengetik apapun. Angel mohon maaf yaa kepada para readers yang membaca High School Love Story ini. Angel sibukk banget! Mana Angel susulan UAS gara-gara izin seminggu lagi(#AIB mohon jangan ditiru) semoga readers menikmati cerita yang satu ini yahh…

Tenang saja, bagi yang menanyakan cerita ini lanjut atau enggak jawabannya yaaa so pasti lanjuut dong! Soalnya cerita ini tuh Angel udah buat dari kelas 1 SMP. Cuma karena tulisannya banyak gaje dan Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana (pokoknya ancur banget). Jadi Agel hanya tinggal memperbaiki kata-katanya dan voilla! Tinggal angel publish dehhh!

Hehehehe….sekian! mohon reviewnya yaaaa!


End file.
